


One Bad Week

by PsychoTeddy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Other, Running Away, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoTeddy/pseuds/PsychoTeddy
Summary: To say this was one of the worst days in Dewey's life was an understatement. In fact, it was one of the worst weeks of his life. He simply didn't understand how one could screw up so much in one week.
Relationships: None
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fan fiction on this website! I noticed a lack of Dewey angst and decided to change that... So strap in! 
> 
> I'm also sorry if characters seem ooc it's been a while since I've seen the show and also it's for beefed up angst. Please also forgive my terrible writing for Scottish accents. 
> 
> Also Launchpad's personality is like '87 Launchpad's personality. I'm currently binge watching Darkwing Duck haha
> 
> This is also pre Della! And maybe even pre Lena! Cuz idk how to incorporate her into the story. Also the triplets cuss so we'll say that they're old enough to cuss. I'll leave what age to your imagination! 
> 
> Now please enjoy my terrible writing *sob*

To say this was one of the worst days in Dewey's life was an understatement. In fact, it was one of the worst weeks of his life. He simply didn't understand how one could screw up so much in one week.

And not only just messing up, but making almost everyone he's ever loved either upset or annoyed with him. But what happened to make this day the worst of all? Alone in his shared room, crocodile tears were running like rivers on the young duck's face. Where did he go wrong? 

-Flashback-

Day one. 

It was just a normal day. Or so it seemed. Dewey was setting up his Dewey dew-night set for a "very special episode" according to him. Going to and fro between his set to set up various props, he didn't notice the loose cable that must have fallen on the ground in all the commotion. And when he did notice it, his foot had already got caught up in the cable causing him to trip and land ungracefully over his set's desk as well as other props coming and crashing down on him. 

"Ow.. Stupid cable..." The duck grumbled. Digging himself out of all the boxes, he finally dug his way up and dusted himself off. 

His back was sore from the impact, presumably from slamming it into his desk. Turning around to face his desk, Dewey's face dropped into a deep frown. Too many boxes of props and who knows what were covering his desk. 

"NO NO NO NO NO! This is going to take forever to clean up!" The blue shirted duck groaned glancing at the clock. "And only 30 minutes until the show starts!" 

Without a moment to spare Dewey started cleaning up the best he could with the amount of time he had. As he got closer and closer to where his desk would be he noticed something was..off? The area where it usually sat was shorter than usual. 

Clearing up the last of the boxes, Dewey's heart sank at what he saw. There, his lovely show host desk, was snapped into two. Had he really hit the piece of furniture that hard? It does explain why his back was that sore but still. 

The duck let out a defeated sigh. "Looks like the show will have to be cancelled until I get a new desk… " God knows when that will be. 

Day two. 

Sure the broken host desk dampened Dewey's spirits a little bit but it's not like it was the end of the world. There were other things to his life other than hosting a talk show. 

Racking his brain to see what he should do for the day, Dewey decided on visiting one of his best friends. Launchpad McQuack. 

Dewey began sauntering over to where the pilot would be. Probably in the garage where he usually was. Once he reached his destination he began looking for said pilot. 

The garage was currently occupied by a plane of some sort. Looked a little old or something, Dewey couldn't describe it. 

"Hey Launchpad you here!?" The blue duck called out. 

"Oh, hey Dewey! Is that you?" Hearing a few clangs and an "ow" emitting from the front of the plane, Dewey made his way to where the plane's propellers were. Once he got there he saw Launchpad rubbing the back of his head. 

"What are you doing?" Dewey asked. 

Launchpad's eyes lit up at the question. "Well you see, I'm just fixing up this old rare plane I somehow managed to get my hands on! Once she's all good to go I'm gonna take her on a test flight!" 

Dewey seemed to catch up on the excitement. "Wow! Can I help fix her up?" 

It was then Launchpad let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry buddy, I was planning on fixing her up all by myself considering she's an old plane and rare and all." 

Dewey's smile faltered. "Oh yeah, haha, I totally understand!" 

Launchpad gave the blue shirted duck a small smile. "I'll be right back, gonna go get some more oil and tools." 

Dewey watched as the pilot walked away before turning his attention back to the old plane. Upon closer inspection he noticed a loose bolt. And was that loose bolt bothering him. 

"Maaaaybeeee I can help just a little bit… " He murmured to himself. Looking around he saw the wrench. Swiftly grabbing it he tried tightening the bolt. 

"Which way was the correct way to tighten a bolt?" Dewey questioned. He kept turning the wrench until the sound of metal hit the pavement. Hard. 

As in a deja vu, Dewey started his mantra of many "no's" again. He quickly grabbed the pieces of metal and tried to "fix it." And by that it was just frantically shoving the metal back into place. 

"Hey Dewey! What was that loud noise?" Oh great. Launchpad was already back. 

Letting go of the wrench Dewey rushed up to Launchpad. "H-hey Launchpad back so soon?" He gave a nervous grin. 

"Sure am! The stuff I needed wasn't that hard to find!" Launchpad took a step towards the plane's front again when Dewey stepped in front of him. 

"M-maybe you should take a little break? I mean you wouldn't want to work yourself too hard hehe.." 

Launchpad just stepped past him "No can do buddy! I want to finish this baby as soon as poss-" The pilot instantly dropped all the things he was holding upon seeing the unfortunate site of his plane. 

"W-what happened!?" The pilot let out in exasperation. 

"I can explain!" Dewey let out a shout. "There was this loose bolt and it was just bugging me and I-" Launchpad cut him off "I think you should just go Dewey.. " he said in a defeated voice. 

As Dewey made his way to the entrance of the garage he tried to apologize once more. "I-I really am sorry Launchpad… " But his apology just fell on deaf ears. 

Day Three. 

Okay maybe breaking his host desk and a really old rare airplane his best friend was looking forward to working on was really bad in the span of two days but there was what? 5 more days left in a week? And why just 5 days when there was still many months and years to go! Surely these two days can't hinder the middle triplet's happiness? 

Honestly, he still felt a little guilty, actually VERY guilty, about what he did to Launchpad's airplane but today was a brand new day! Maybe him and Launchpad could laugh it off and he could ease the guilt eating him up. 

Grabbing a pep from the fridge and taking a swig of it, Dewey rushed towards the door leading out of the kitchen. He was stopped short when he bumped into someone else his height. 

"Ow, hey! Watch it!" Oh, he bumped into none other than Webby. "Oh! Haha, sorry about that Webby!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, what are you doing here in the kitchen?" 

"I'm just going to grab a few things to feast on while I update my adventure journal!" Webby smiled pulling the journal out from the side of her arm. A look of confusion spread across her features as she stared at the cover. 

"Dewey! You accidentally spilled some soda on it!" Webby exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Webby! I'll clean it for you!" Dewey snatched the journal from her hands and laid it on the kitchen counter along with his soda right beside it. 

Running to the area where the rolls of paper towels usually sat, Dewey grabbed them and hastily ran back to where the journal was. He must have tripped over his own feet because next thing he knew was he came crashing into the counter and paper towels flying all over the place. 

How unfortunate that his crash into the counter made his soda can tilt and fall...All over Webby's journal… 

"DEWEY!" Webby let out grabbing her journal in a rush. "Look at what you did!" She let out a horrified yelp. "My adventure journal…All of my hardwork….ruined.. " 

"Why don't you just make a new one?" Dewey nervously suggested. 

"I CAN'T 'just make a new one'! Do you know how much time and energy went into making this!?" 

Huh. This seemed familiar, almost like something similar happened yesterday to another best friend. "Webby I'm-" 

"Just go Dewey." She let out harshly "I don't want to see you right now… " And with that, Dewey fled the kitchen. 

Day Four. 

Ruining his host desk and things his friends held dear was an awful feeling. Launchpad still hasn't talked to him and neither was Webby. They would just look at him with annoyed expressions or cold ones. And that was a feeling Dewey could not stand. It hurt. 

Sitting on the couch and glancing at his phone, Dewey noted the date. His uncle Donald would be leaving today for a few days to go see his friends. What were they called again? The Three Cocktails? Three Cockroaches? He couldn't remember. 

Deciding to bid his uncle a goodbye, Dewey got up from the couch and made his way to the houseboat in the back of the mansion. 

Upon arriving to the houseboat he heard a few frustrated yells from his uncle. Boy, did he know how that felt. Walking up and opening the door, Dewey saw his Uncle Donald wrestling with his suitcase and was his uncle losing horribly. 

"Need a hand Uncle Donald?" Dewey strolled up besides him. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Donald replied with "Please." 

Dewey put his pair of hands on one end of the suitcase while Donald did the same to the other side. One the count of three they pushed the suitcase closed. 

"Whew, thanks Dewey. I should have asked your brothers for help when they were here 20 minutes ago." His uncle said with a smile while ruffling his head feathers. 

"No problem Uncle Donald, at least I can do one thing right… " He mumbled the last part. Upon hearing what Dewey mumbled, Donald gave a small frown. 

"Oh Dewey, what's wrong?" Donald moved his suitcase aside and sat down on the bed where he was packing it on. He pat the spot next to him motioning for his nephew to do the same. 

Taking the spot, Dewey sighed. "It's just that I messed up a few things over the past few days. Like my host desk and a few important things Launchpad and Webby had… " 

Donald pulled Dewey into a side hug. "We all make mistakes Dewey. Why don't you go and try talking to them about it? It'll probably make you, and them, feel better and that way everyone can push past it? You can also ask your brothers for advice too." 

As much as Dewey wanted to do that he couldn't face them right now. Why? Wasn't he the confident adventurous one? Maybe it was just the guilt he had? But wouldn't talking to them make it go away? And talking to his brothers about his problems? He didn't want to do that, he wanted to do things by himself! It was just his stubborn personality. As much as his uncle's advice had sound logic, he didn't want to do it that way. He'll figure out what to do about all of this later. On his own terms. 

Putting on a fake grin, Dewey falsely agreed. "Yeah, maybe you're right Uncle Donald!" Donald smiled in return and pulled Dewey into a tight hug. When they pulled apart, Donald looked at the clock on the wall. He suddenly got up. "I'm going to be late!" He yelled. Hurrying to grab his suitcase he gave Dewey one last hug. "Things will get better, alright? Launchpad is going to take me to the airport, I don't trust him to fly me to where I'm supposed to go… " Donald grumbled the last bit. "But I can talk to him too if you'd like." 

Dewey just put on a soft smile. With a kiss planted on his head, Donald bolted out the door. "THINGS WILL GET BETTER!" He called out behind him. 

But that's where his uncle was wrong. 

Day Five and Six. 

Right now, Dewey was hastily packing for an adventure his Uncle Scrooge had just announced on short notice. But then again all adventures were on such a short notice. Launchpad still wouldn't talk to Dewey directly, to which Dewey just assumed he couldn't understand what his Uncle Donald was saying and just ignored it or that Uncle Donald was yelling at him the whole time and simply forgot. Even Webby would just acknowledge him slightly and in harsh ways. He guessed that he just really didn't know how much that journal meant to her. I mean it was almost like it was her life's work or something of the sort. 

It still hurt nonetheless. He did crave attention damnit but not like this! Come to think of it, he hadn't talked to his brothers in awhile either. Maybe they were busy with their own adventures. Like Louie and his quest to be wealthy just like Uncle Scrooge or Huey with the Junior Woodchucks or helping Fenton. Maybe it was for the best he hadn't seen them too much. Wouldn't want to make them mad either. 

He wondered if Launchpad or Webby told them about his screw ups. Is that another reason why they didn't see each other too much? No, it can't be...he's just getting paranoid. 

"OI, KIDS, HURRY UP WILL YA?!" The sound of Scrooge yelling from downstairs snapped him out of his thoughts. Grabbing what else he needed and stuffing it into his backpack, Dewey rushed down the stairs. And of course, as luck would have it, he tripped on the last step and right into Louie. 

"Hey! Watch will ya Dewey?! Made me almost drop my phone!" Louie glared at him. 

"Sorry… " Was all Dewey could mumble. Louie said something under his breath and just turned his attention back to his phone. 

"Alright kids, listen up!" Scrooge began but Dewey wasn't paying attention, his mind was elsewhere. Like potentially messing up on this adventure and god knows what. Did he get Uncle Donald's bad luck? But instead of it just screwing him over it was upsetting or annoying people in the process? And why all of the sudden? Could it be a curse of some sort or was it all just a fluke? He wishes his Uncle Donald didn't leave. That way he could talk to him about it and how he handles it. 

"And most importantly- Dewey are ya even payin attention?!" Uncle Scrooge snapped him out of his thoughts and all eyes were on him. "Uh, yes Uncle Scrooge!" The middle triplet said standing up straight. 

"Right." Scrooge said in a dubious manner. "Anyway we need ta leave now because we won't arrive until our destination until tamorrow! Most likely around mornin or noon. " Turning to face Launchpad the Scottish duck asked "Sunchaser all ready Launchpad?" 

"Yes sir, Mr McDee!" 

"Great! Then let's go!" 

Everyone proceeded to make their way out the doors with Dewey lagging behind. 

Time skip

Being on an airplane with two people mad at you and the anxiety of messing up more was not a great feeling. Currently Launchpad and Uncle Scrooge were discussing their course to the destination while Webby and Huey were talking about who knows what. Louie was just on his phone listening to music and playing a game of some sort. 

It tied his stomach up in knots each time Webby glanced his way and then just happily continued her conversation with the older triplet. He was just glad Launchpad couldn't see him. He doesn't know when they'll even arrive at their destination or what this adventure will even entail. 

All of this thinking made the middle triplet tired but the anxiety kept him up. It was a vicious cycle really. Trying to sleep to just forget the pain of being ignored but you just can't. It drove Dewey mad! 

In the end, he just decided to sleep it off, well try to anyway. He'll probably need all the rest he can get before exploring. The one thing he seemed to be good at it seemed. 

As Dewey fell deeper and deeper into his slumber he heard the voices of Launchpad, Uncle Scrooge, Huey, Webby, and the taps Louie's phone made fade out into nothing.

\-----

"Dewey, wake up! We're here!" He hears a voice as well as someone shaking him awake. Gasping out of surprise Dewey shot up from his sleeping position. Looking around wildly he saw the source of the voice. It was just Huey. 

"Whoa there, You alright?" Huey asked, a concerned look evident on his face. 

"Mm fine" Dewey responded rubbing his eyes. "How long was I asleep for?" 

Huey quirked a brow "Quite a while, maybe 10 hours? You were snoring too!" He mused. 

"I was..?" 

"Yeah, you were. Louie tried to shut your beak with tape because he wanted to sleep too. I told him he probably shouldn't." 

Louie appeared beside Huey, hands in his jacket pockets looking tired. "You should have let me! How am I supposed to spot secret entrances for treasure now that I'm off my game!" He grumbled. 

Dewey let out a shaky chuckle. "Sorry about that." 

Louie sighed "Just don't do it again on the way back." And with that the green hooded duck made his way towards the exit of the plane with Huey following in suit. 

Dewey got up to stretch and pop his joints and bones from his awkward sleeping position. Satisfied with all the pops and snaps he made his way towards the exit as well. 

"Here it is kids! The Temple of Anubis! Said to contain some of the most precious Egyptian gems and artifacts!" Scrooge exclaimed. 

Everyone ooo'd and ahhh'd in wonder and excitement. "Alright, as I said before we need ta be careful in here. Lots of dangerous traps lie around so watch your step! Just one trap being set off could potentially destroy the whole Temple!" The trillionare duck warned. 

'Dangerous? And can fall apart at one moments mistake?' Dewey thought. When did Uncle Scrooge say that? Was he giving the run down on this place when he was off in his own thoughts? Oh well, it's nothing he can't handle! He's the adventuring confident triplet after all! Time to show everyone what he can be! Be the hero and maybe get back on speaking terms with his friends!

Regret. Instant regret. Being impulsive was one of Dewey's fatal flaws. Maybe he should have listened to Huey and NOT press a tile on the wall he thought was correct based on "adventure instinct" in an old Egyptian Temple because he didn't want to figure out a puzzle because that was boring. God, how stupid of him to forget their uncle's warning too about how sensitive this place can be. 

Him and his brother's somehow got separated from the others. Not that Dewey minded. The awkwardness would kill him from the inside if it hadn't already. He wanted to prove himself first anyway before facing his "best friends." And he was with his family. His own brothers. Shouldn't that be comforting? 

Apparently that's not the case when you're sharing a small piece of Temple floor with two other people while lava rises up from the bottom after the tiles fell away. How cliche can this predicament be? Whoever made this trap was not creative in the slightest. 

But enough about that because the screams and shouts of his brothers brought Dewey back to reality. 

"DEWEY WHAT THE HELL!? WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT UNCLE SCROOGE WAS SAYING ABOUT THIS PLACE!?" Huey screeched. 

Louie huffed in response and crossed his arms. "Clearly he didn't Huey. Always have to be the adventurous one don't you Dewford." 

Ow, Louie was using his full name. 

"Don't worry! I-I can figure this out!" The middle triplet stuttered out. 

"Even if you do we're probably not going to get the treasure! The whole damn place must be falling apart by now! You've probably endangered Uncle Scrooge and the others! They probably don't know why the whole place started falling apart either!" Huey seethed. 

Oh yeah. He forgot about them for a moment. Webby and Launchpad would probably be even more mad and annoyed at him and Uncle Scrooge would probably be furious. 

Ignoring the biting words of his brothers Dewey searched around frantically for anyway, anyway at all, to stop the rising lava. Frantic eyes eventually landed on two buttons nearing the top of the roof. They were slightly separated from each other. All of the other buttons sunk in when Dewey pressed the wrong one. These had to be the way to stop the molten earth from cooking them alive. 

Turning around he saw Huey desperately flip the pages of the Woodchuck Guidebook presumably searching for a way out. Without thinking Dewey grabbed the book out of Huey's hands. 

"DEWEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!?" And without hesitation the blue shirted duck threw the book at the first button. It landed on target and the button sunk in. One down, one more to go. 

Dewey quickly looked around for something else he could throw. His mind got an "a-ha" moment when he realized Louie usually carried his phone on adventures. Sure Dewey would throw his own phone but he forgot it at home when he was in a hurry packing and Huey usually never carried his on adventures. 

Just as quickly as Dewey snatched the older triplets book, he grabbed Louie's phone out of his jacket pocket and took aim yet again. Throwing it and hearing a faint scream of "NO!" in the background it landed on the second button. Success! It hit its target yet again! At least that was one lucky thing Dewey was able to do! 

The roof started to shake and flooring came crashing around them. Even after the flooring came down the room wouldn't stop shaking. That was their cue to leave. 

"Let's go!" Dewey shouted and began to make his way to the exit. His brothers followed in suit. 

\----

They barely made it out before the temple crumbled. Upon diving out of there Dewey scrapped his knees and elbows on the ground outside. After the dust settles he saw a pair of spats in front of his face. Oh no. 

"What in the blazes happened in there!?" Scrooge yelled. 

"Yeah Dewford. What happened?" Louie let out harshly getting up and dusting himself off along with Huey. Damn, would he stop using his real name!? Everyone turned to face him. All with irritated expressions. 

"I uh… " Dewey started twiddling his thumbs and struggled to stare at the expecting face of his uncle. "May have accidentally set off a trap heh.. " 

"You WHAT!? Dewey did ya not hear a single thing I said!?" 

Dewey flinched. "Must have slipped my mind… " His voice tapered off. 

"Slipped yer mind!?" Scrooge responded incredulously. "What part of 'There's a lot of traps so don't touch anything' did ya not understand!?" 

God, why was everyone staring at him with angered expressions. A bigger knot tied into his stomach. He wanted to tell his uncle about all the shit luck he's had and what he accidentally did to his friends the other day and the guilt that swirled his mind about it, but he couldn't simply apologize because it worried him to no end, or how his hobby got put to an abrupt stop but that would be a ridiculous thing to add right now. It was just a hobby. Not like it was an outlet or anything… Why was it hard to say something?! 

"Uh.. " He began but Scrooge was having none of it. 

"Dewey, ya were fortunate that me, Launchpad, and Webby were out here gettin tools to get the treasure! If not we probably would not have made it! And nothin excuses ya either from putting yer brothers in danger!" 

"Or destroying our things trying to get us out from his mistake in the first place." Huey said under his breath. 

An aggravated sigh escaped from Scrooge. "I want ya to sit in the back of the plane for the rest of the trip and think about yer actions and how they affect others. And ya are ta go straight to yer room when we get home. Can ya at least understand that?" 

Tears threatened to escape Dewey now. His throat was closing. "Y-yes Uncle Scrooge… " 

Without another word, Scrooge turned around and headed for the plane. Webby and Launchpad following and giving Dewey side glares. His brothers for some reason stayed behind. 

If he thought it was a hope for comfort he was dead wrong. Any hope for that was squashed by what his brothers had to say next. 

"Well, I hope you're proud Dewford." Louie began. "Because you're just one giant screw up right now." 

Ouch. 

"And putting our lives in danger too? For what? To prove yourself? Webby told me about what you did and I thought that you'd at least learn your lesson about not doing anything impulsively or hastily! That you'd at least slow down and think!" Huey added. 

Dewey was speechless. He hadn't heard Huey or Webby talk about him the whole trip. Must've been when he was asleep. Now he wishes he was awake the whole time. 

Flapping his beak open like a fish out of water, Dewey struggled to form words. 

"Typical, got nothing to say about your actions yet again." Huey muttered. 

"Let's just go. There's no point in talking to him." Louie stated. But it's what they said while they were leaving that made Dewey's heart snap like a broken toy. 

"Some brother… " 

\---- 

The moment they returned to the mansion was around nighttime. Dewey rushed out of the Sunchaser and into his ,unfortunately, shared room. It was hard not to cry on the whole way home but once that door was locked and closed Dewey let the tears flow. He sniffled and bawled for what seemed like hours. 

They were right. He was a screw up. Who needed a brother like him anyway? He'd just weigh everyone down. Why stick around? They'd probably be better off without him. Not like they cared. 

Wiping his nose with his sleeve. Dewey pulled out a spare backpack. He packed it with a few spare clothes, some snacks from his snack stash, and some money he took from Louie's own money stash. 

He thought about taking his phone but there was no point. Who was he going to talk to? Besides his Uncle Donald who appreciated him for who he was despite mistakes. In the end he just left it. 

Getting out a piece of paper he wrote a little note. It'd probably get tossed but he supposed it was for a type of closure. Getting on his backpack he headed towards the window and opened it. 

The solution was simple. 

He needed to go away.


	2. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now or never for Dewey! We also get some of Louie's thoughts too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads a kudos! Shorter chapter to get things moving along but more to come soon!

As soon as he opened the window, the night air hit Dewey like a ton of bricks. He was really doing this. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed onto the ledge of the window and started making his way down to the ground. The room was about 2 stories off the ground so getting down safely would be a little challenging. 

But the young duck was experienced in getting down from high places from all the adventuring he did with… THEM. Shaking his head to clear any unwanted thoughts, Dewey began his descent. 

Halfway through getting down, a light turned on at the window Dewey was currently hanging off of. His blood ran cold. But as quickly as it came on it turned back off. He had no idea who went in the room and why but he was thankful that they didn't stay long. With a sigh of relief, he continued. 

With one final jump, Dewey landed safely on the ground. At least he didn't screw himself over on the way down. He could only imagine if he accidentally let go and everyone heard him tumble and crash outside. That'd be a disaster. 

The dread was enough for him to keep going. He wasn't out of the woods yet. He still needed to get to the gates which were a little ways away from his room. With the night as cover, Dewey snuck his way over to the front gates and climbed over as silently as he could. His backpack got caught near the top which prompted the young duck to tug at it in a panic. 

With a final hard tug the backpack was free of its capture. Dewey's heart was racing. Someone could have come out and seen him in the moonlight. He was sure his figure looked suspicious in the moonlight. 

Letting go of the gates and landing on the sidewalk was like a weight off his shoulders. He did it. He got out and away. Now no one would have to be mad at him ever again. The screw up, no, the FUCK up of a person he had been all week. Huey and Louie seemed more important anyway. Huey being the smart, calm, cool, and collected one while Louie was always scheming ways to get rich and using things to his advantage. And him? He was just a train wreck. Always doing things without thinking, getting everyone into danger. Why do they need him? He'll just end up making more mistakes. 

Dewey didn't even bother to look back at the mansion. He just started running until his feet couldn't carry him anymore.

\------

Today was an absolute disaster according to Louie. First, he couldn't sleep because his idiot brother kept snoring. He was tired the entire time when they got there. Then him and his brothers had to go get lost in this crazy delicate Egyptian Temple, and finally said idiot brother almost KILLED them! And to top it off, he destroyed Huey and his own precious belongings so they could get free of his mistake in the first place. Wasn't that just swell? 

Was it fair for him and Huey to be annoyed? Of course! In his opinion anyway. He was just glad Uncle Scrooge gave Dewey, or he should say, Dewford, a stern and somber talking too. He deserved it. As him and Huey were walking away from their own scolding and berating they both said "some brother… " Under their breaths. Was it a little harsh? Well, maybe but it was a "heat of the moment" sort of thing. 

Louie didn't see the middle triplet the entire ride home. Even if he was in the back of the plane he was probably hiding behind some crates not wanting to be seen. Tch. Not that Louie minded, he was still mad without his phone to entertain him after all the adrenaline that was coursing through him! But after a while his eyelids did grow heavy and before he knew it he was home. 

He saw Dewford run out of the plane and into the mansion as soon as the doors opened. And yes, he was going to continue using his full name as long as he was mad at him. The fool didn't stop to help everyone else unload and unpack! Typical. Well maybe it was for the best. Don't want him to break anything now would they! 

\-----

Unpacking took quite a while and during one point Huey went up to get a box cutter from a room to open up boxes of supplies that they didn't need after all. Heh, what a waste. 

By the time everyone had finished it was at least one in the morning. Needless to say, everyone was bone dead tired. 

"Alright kids, " Scrooge tried to suppress a yawn. "Let's go ta bed now. It's been a long day." He grumbled that last part. 

Everyone got up and either yawned or stretched or did both. Bidding good nights to everyone else both Huey and Louie went to their room. 

On the way to the room, Huey turned his head towards Louie and asked "What do you think he's doing?" He said in a low irritated voice. 

Louie rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. "Beats me." 

"I'm actually still very upset about what he did! I can't believe it! It was very reckless even for him! What do you think he was thinking about to not even pay attention to Uncle Scrooge?" 

"You have every right to be Huey! And maybe about another desk for his damn show? You know how he is about it." The green hooded duck groaned. He knew how much that show was to Dewford but c'mon now! It's not that important is it? 

The older and younger triplet finally arrived at their bedroom door. Huey grabbed the handle and turned it. "Huh, it's locked?" 

"What!?" Louie yelled back. He was tired damnit! Why'd the idiot have to go and lock the door!? Was he that upset!? 

Having no patience to deal with anything Louie started pounding at the door. "OPEN UP DEWFORD! WE DID ALL THAT WORK WITHOUT YOU AND NOW WE'RE TIRED!" 

No response. 

"Do you think he's asleep?" Huey questioned rather annoyed. 

"Ughhh, he probably is! Stay right there I'm going to find something to pick the lock." 

And without wasting a second Louie took off to find something thin in width and slender in height. A credit card would do just nicely now but he didn't have one nor did he want to ask Uncle Scrooge for one. He was probably asleep anyway. Walking around for a bit Louie eventually found a letter opener. 

"Oh my god! Finally!" He snatched the letter opener and ran back to the room. Huey was at the door starting to fall asleep. 

"Don't worry Huey! We'll be on our beds in no time!" Louie could drown in sleep right now. 

Wedging the letter opener between the door and frame Louie started to get to work on seperate the lock from its position. A few seconds later the door creaked open. 

Wasting no time Louie pushed the door open. "What's the big idea locking us out Dewford!?" 

Silence answered him back. "Hello??" 

More silence. Huey turned on the light switch and they were both confused when they didn't see the middle triplet on his bed. Was the window open when they left? 

"Dewey?" Huey asked cautiously. The red duck approached the empty bed. Climbing the ladder and reaching the middle bed Huey spotted something. "A note?" He questioned. Grabbing it and climbing down to where Louie was he opened it and read: 

To who ever bothered to read this note, 

I am long gone by now. You don't need a fuck up like me ruining your lives so I made it easier for everyone and went away. Don't bother to look for me, why would you anyway? Who knows how long I'll last out there. Maybe it'd be best if I go away for everyone. Tell Uncle Donald I'm sorry and I love him. That's if you are reading this. 

-Dewey 

By the time Huey was done reading it his hands were shaking. Dewey gone? And what did he mean by "go away for everyone?" No, this couldn't be right? 

He turned to face Louie whose mouth was agape and eyes wide. "D-did that note say what I think it said..?" He started trembling too. 

"We gotta wake up the others before it's too late!"


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some realizations. Some good, others... Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner cuz finals are around the corner for me yeehaw
> 
> There are suicidal thoughts in this chapter to warn you guys so if you're sensitive to the subject please don't read! It'll get downhill from here! I predict about 2 more chapters to go! 
> 
> Thank you for all the reads and kudos too!!

Donald could sense something was amiss. He didn't know how but he had this nagging feeling like something was wrong. But what could it be? He hoped it had nothing to do with Dewey and the conversation they had the day he left. 

"Heya Donal' whatcha thinking about?!" A boisterous red rooster snapped him out of his thoughts. 

Jumping up in surprise and looking towards the direction his friend called him in, Donald sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Oh I don't know, I had this nagging feeling all day today and I don't know what it's about. I hope nothing is wrong back at home and with the boys or anything.. " He trailed off. 

"Could it be because you haven't been gone this long without seeing the boys before?" His green parrot friend joined in having heard the conversation. 

"I don't know." Donald started "I just feel like something's off." He looked to the ground with a sad gaze. 

José and Panchito glanced at each other. Walking up to Donald, Josè put his feathered hand up on his shoulders. "Do not worry about it my friend, I am sure everything is fine!" The parrot gave a soft smile. 

"Yeah! What Josè said!" Panchito exclaimed, appearing by Donald. 

Giving a small sigh and a soft smile Donald agreed "Yeah, you're right. It's probably nothing." 

He would be home soon enough to put his fears at ease. 

\----- 

Huey and Louie ran as fast as they could through the mansion with their discovery in hand. They arrived at Scrooge's room in record time. Without even bothering to knock they barged in. 

"UNCLE SCROOGE!" They both screamed at the same time running up to his bed and began shaking him. 

Waking up with a snort, Scrooge quickly rose up and he was not pleased. Rubbing his eyes he asked in an aggravated tone "What is so important that ya have ta wake me up after a long day!?" 

"It's Dewey!" Louie quickly let out, clearly out of breath from running across the mansion. "HE'S GONE!" 

This got Scrooge's attention. He was fully awake now. "Gone?! What do ya mean?" 

"Read this!" Huey gasped out handing Scrooge the note. He too was also out of breath. He needed to practice a few cardio workouts after this. 

Turning on his desk side lamp and grabbing his glasses of the night stand. Scrooge grabbed the note and began reading. Eyes widening after every word. 

"Wake the others, we need ta search for Dewey immediately!" Both of the younger ducks nodded vigorously. They ran back out from where they came. 

\-----

Was it just Dewey or did the night air seem colder and more threatening? Was it because he is now alone? Nobody to care and nobody to look for him? He knew Uncle Donald would tear down the entirety of Duckburg to find him. The others probably could care less and sleep it away. 

After all he's caused he wouldn't doubt it. A little breeze passed through and Dewey shivered, pulling his backpack closer. Why did he even bring it? It's not like he'd be here for long anyway… No! He wouldn't! Would he? What were these thoughts he was having? He never considered himself depressed unless you count that one time he was ignored each time he was trying to tell a story of how he got that hat. Which led him to be adopted by sky pirates and become their leader only to come back to his family and Scrooge actually listening to his story… 

The more Dewey thought about it the more he got infuriated. That would have never happened if they listened to him in the first place! He almost died too! Maybe it would have been best if he did… "AUGH!" Dewey huffed out in exasperation. There he went again! Thinking about the appeal of death. 

Wait. What was that again? Appeal of death? Is this what he really wanted? 

Perhaps it is.

\-----

When both Huey and Louie went to go to wake up the others and tell them what had happened, to say everyone panicked is an understatement.

"Oh no! Dewey! My best buddy! How could I let you down like this?! I'm sorry for acting like I did!" Launchpad yelled, face in hands. 

Webby too, felt guilt stab at her heart. Yes, Dewey did destroy her journal but it was an accident. He wanted to help fix his mess in good faith but he just had bad luck and accidentally messed it up more. She knew Dewey was headstrong as well but what happened at the temple could have been anyone's fault really. There were traps everywhere! Dewey just happened to be the one who set off a trap for who knows why. 

'He was probably just distracted about destroying me and Launchpad's things to hear Uncle Scrooge about the traps… Maybe he assumed when a trap was activated it'd be an easy trap to get out of and not bring the whole temple down... ' Wendy's eyes widened at the thought. That's probably it! He seemed out of it the whole trip even falling asleep when he would normally be walking around in anticipation and talking to everyone too. 

Her heart wrenched more. Webby felt even more guilt that she let her anger and annoyance cloud her thoughts to notice anything off. Tears started to prick her eyes. She'd make it up to Dewey! 

Scrooge's voice is what snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Alright everyone! We need ta find Dewey and fast! Who knows what he is doing and what kind of danger he's in!" 

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Launchpad! Start up the car! Let's go find Dewey!" 

And out the door everyone went.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains suicide attempt. if you have any thoughts of suicide or self harm please call 1-800-273-8255. There's always more to life! I promise ❤

His feet hurt. Dewey had no idea how long he had been walking for but he didn't want to risk taking a break to be caught and scolded more. Just the thought made his heart sink. He didn't want to be a burden any longer than he needed to be. 

He was far away from the manor, it being a small building in the distance. The streets were dead too. No one was out. Thank goodness because he didn't want to be seen. And when a car did come, he'd hide. 

People were probably sleeping or doing whatever at this hour of the night, such as watching TV. Most of these people were probably asleep with their families. Their loving families. 

Speaking of sleep, exhaustion now just hit him like a brick wall when he thought of the word "sleep." He's been through a lot today and he hasn't had a chance to recover physically or mentally. After the incident with the temple he really got no sleep on the plane. Anxiety was keeping him up the whole time even while everyone else was asleep. And he just quickly ran out and ran off. 

Who needed sleep though? He'd sleep forever after this… Those thoughts again. So negative but he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was a broken record in his mind. He needed to snuff these thoughts as soon as he could. 

Dewey kept walking. It was about another hour and the whole time he did his routine of when a car was coming from down the street he'd run to a nearby hiding place and wait until they passed by. 

This last time he had hid in an alleyway where there were rats and bugs. It didn't really bother him all that much but he didn't want to stay either. 

Creeping out of the alleyway, he looked around. Coast was clear. After another take of his surroundings his eyes landed on something. Uncle Scrooge's money bin. It was really close to where he was. 

Did he really walk that far? Practically across town? His legs seemed to have a mind of their own as he slowly made his way to where the tall building stood. It was just across the bridge now. 

The bridge. His mind made a sick realization. 

This bridge is his one way ticket out of here. 

Forever. 

\-----

Gyro Gearloose was more than ready to go home. Him and his assistant Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera were working all day and well into the night and now was a good time to call it quits. Gyro and Fenton just couldn't sleep in the lab one more night. 

They fell asleep in awkward positions causing back pains and cricks in the neck! Trying to contort their bodies in weird ways to pop them out. It greatly hindered work! So they decided to take the rest of the night off (or what was left of it) and sleep in warm cozy beds. 

They both wrapped up and packed whatever they had to take home. With a great yawn coming from Fenton, they made their way towards the elevator. Gyro pressed the lobby floor button. The doors closed and they slowly ascended. 

"Can't wait to sleep in a bed again! What about you Doctor Gearloose?" Fenton said in a tired voice. 

Gyro just hummed a response. He was just as tired as he looked and he didn't feel like opening his mouth to respond. With a soft 'ding' they both stepped out of the elevator and towards the lobby doors. He grabbed keys out of his pocket to unlock the doors, but in his tired state, dropped them.

Cursing under his breath the chicken bent down to grab them and just happened to look up. He saw something in the distance on the bridge. Or more like on the ledge. It let off a blue color in the moonlight. This figure and color somehow looked familiar. 

"Hey Fenton," The chicken asked incredulously. Pointing at the direction where he saw the blue outline of something. He wanted to make sure his tired eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Do you see that in the distance?" 

Fenton hummed in response following Gyro's point. His eyes locked onto the figure. He squinted to get a better look. 

"Looks a little like…." He paused "Dewey? One of Scrooge's nephews. But what's he doing on the bridge if that is him?" 

They both looked at each other a little uneasy. 

"I'm going to ask Huey if he knows anything about it But in the meantime let's keep our eyes on him." 

Gyro and Fenton exited the building. Slowly approaching where the blue duck stood being careful not to scare him. 

\----- 

Huey and Louie's hearts were heavy with worry for their middle brother. They were sure everyone else felt the same but they didn't have the brotherly bond they did. How they grew up together and shared the same memories. 

Everyone was packed into the car looking at every direction for Dewey. No one knows how long they were driving for. It felt like forever and a half. At some point Louie swore he saw something dart into an alleyway when they were approaching but decided that it was nothing to worry about and he was just being paranoid that any moving thing was his brother. 

The car was also deadly silent. No one dared to utter a single word unless it was important. The only thing you could probably hear was everyone's hearts racing. 

Huey now wandered into his own thoughts. What went wrong? Oh yeah, everyone was mad at Dewey for mistakes he made over the week but who knew it would go this far. But actions have consequences surely? Did they really push him over the edge? Even when he apologized? Too many thoughts and questions all at once to think over and answer only to ask more questions. 

A buzz in his hat made Huey jolt out of his thoughts. Who could be texting him at this hour? Louie and Webby looked in his direction curiously. Scrooge and Launchpad hadn't said anything but they probably heard the buzz. 

The red duck pulled his phone out of his hat and unlocked his phone. What he read made his eyes wide and his mouth and heart drop. 

Dewey on the ledge of the bridge leading to Scrooge's money bin. Fenton said he didn't know if it was Dewey exactly but who else could it be? This is bad. 

"What was it Huey?! You look freaked out" Louie asked in a hasty manner. 

"We need to go to the bridge leading to Uncle Scrooge's money bin. NOW!" 

Scrooge looked like he perked up at hearing this. "What's going on over there Huey? We're trying to find your brother!" 

"I know Uncle Scrooge but Fenton said that he thought he saw him! He was on the edge of the bridge and he looks like he's going to jump!" 

There was a collective gasp from everyone. Louie backed up upon hearing this. Dewey jump? He was one of the happiest ducks he knew! Now he was really thinking about ending it all?! He really wished he didn't snap at Dewey so much… 

"Launchpad!" Scrooge began. 

"On it!" Came the swift reply of the pilot. Launchpad turned a sharp corner and he went as fast as the car would allow. 

Huey quickly typed a text back to Fenton. 

They just hoped that they weren't too late. 

\-----

Who knew the sea could be so calming at night? The waves softly clashing against themselves in the moonlight while thunder clouds rolled in from the distance was truly a sight to see. 

At least it's beautiful out tonight… Dewey thought to himself. He was standing on the ledge. Looking down to the sea. He could at least enjoy one last moment until he and the ocean were one. Nice and calm… Wait, what's that screeching in the distance? 

Dewey chuckled darkly to himself. Almost sounds like Launchpad driving… How that name sounded bitter in his head. 

Dewey closed his eyes and breathed in. Taking in the noises of his surroundings. The sea was beckoning him and- Ugh! Why did it sound like the screeching tires were getting closer and closer to where he was at?! 

The screeching of tires suddenly stopped and Dewey heard doors opening and slamming shut. 

"DEWEY!!" 

Dewey felt his heart stop. H-how did they find him?! No! He didn't want to be found! He also dared not face their direction either because tears sprung up before he could stop them. 

"GO AWAY!" Was all he could say in a shaky voice. 

"Lad please, come down and we can work this out tagether!" Scrooge's voice was soft and pleading. Dewey could almost see his uncles' hand outstretched towards him. 

Turning around, careful not to lose his balance Dewey saw the people he last wanted to see before him. All of their faces were twisted in worry and guilt. Was Huey and Louie on the verge of tears? Actually it looked like all of them were. So now they actually felt bad? 

He feverishly shook his head. "No! You've already lost that chance when everyone turned their goddamn backs on me!" 

The blue duck was shaking now. "Everyone makes mistakes but I guess when I make them it's 'let's all gang up on Dewey and be mad at him and not talk to him even though he actually might feel bad and wants to genuinely apologize!' " He spat out. 

"Lad, we-" 

"Save it Uncle Scrooge!" 

"Dewey please listen to us!" This time it was Webby. 

Launchpad chimed in too "We really want to talk through this!" 

Dewey sneered. "Why should I listen!? I tried to help you with cleaning your journal Webby even after I accidentally messed it up! But you just shut me out! And continued to shut me out!" 

He turned towards Launchpad and pointed at him harshly. "You shut me out too Launchpad! I'm sorry I destroyed your plane! I truly am! I just wanted to help you and maybe even help you fix my mistake! But you didn't accept my apology and continued to be angry with me! Do any of you have any idea how bad it hurts when people you truly care about glare at you and don't talk to you!? It hurts! SO BAD!" 

The wind was really picking up now. Did those storm clouds already arrive? That was fast… But now was not the time to think about the storm. 

He turned towards his 'brothers'. Dewey was sobbing really hard now. 

"And you two! You're my brothers but-" A sob got caught in his throat "But you just… just-" He didn't know what to say. Betrayed? Let down? Shunned? Scorned? 

Dewey started to feel the soft drips of the rain. He dropped his head and felt how the rain landed on his shaking body. Tch. Way to fit the mood. Was a sour thought that rolled through his head. 

"Dewey.. Please let us talk to you" That voice. It was Huey. 

"There's nothing to talk about anymore." He whispered. Taking a small step back. 

"Dewey wait-!" Louie suddenly cut in. Was-was he crying? Louie hardly cries. And when he does it's not in front of everyone. He usually hides it. 

"I know the way we treated you was harsh and uncalled for. We didn't get to hear your side of the story or know why you were acting like the way you did." He paused and motioned for Huey to come stand beside him. 

"If we just stopped and listened we could have you helped then. But we didn't, we yelled at you and sat in silence while you suffered. So please, let us hear you now. Let's work this out together. As brothers and as family." 

Louie was softly smiling. And it wasn't one of those scheming smiles either. It was genuine. Both Huey and Louie extended their hands towards Dewey. 

He was lost for words. He didn't know what to say and silent tears just rolled down his face. Scrooge, Launchpad, and Webby went besides his brothers and they too extended their hands towards him. Everyone had tears in their eyes and gentle smiles. 

With a grateful sigh Dewey started to lift his arm and take their hands. 

That was until a tremendous rumble of thunder rang out. It shook the railing of the bridge and unfortunately, it was slick from the rain. Trying to find his footing, Dewey slipped and fell backwards. 

Time seemed to slow down and blood was rushing through his ears. He heard the terrified shouts of his name as he fell backwards. He saw how their hands were reaching towards him and how they got farther and farther away. He also felt how his stomach leaped to his throat from free falling. It was a feeling he always hated. 

Dewey closed his eyes and sighed. At least it was all resolved now on their end. 

Pain exploded on his back, legs, and arms. He felt the water rush over him and pull him down. He tried swimming up but all that crying emotionally drained him and his whole body was in agony. 

This was it. 

This is the end… 

And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I swear! New obsession is Count Duckula and oml I love him so much. SCP fandom also has me contained lmao. I hope no one is too ooc it has been forever since I've seen ducktales! 
> 
> One more chapter to go baby!


End file.
